


Why Now?

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief mentions of Mon-El, F/F, tw attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: “I know you really don’t want to talk to anyone right now and I respect that, but Lena’s on her balcony about to jump off and I don’t think we can make it on time.” The wail of a siren in the background and her sister yelling to go faster barely registered in Kara’s mind. Her blood ran cold. The phone fell from her hand and in an instant she was changed, racing towards L-Corp like a bat out of hell.Most likely going to be a 2-parter





	Why Now?

_Idiot idiot how could you be so stupid?_

_She remembered everything, as though she were watching the past few months of her life on film. How could she have missed the signs? They were all there. She just hadn’t been paying close enough attention._

_Rao, why can’t I fly any faster? Come on, please!_

_Lena had always seemed so happy around her. Always smiling and flirting. Kara knew now what it had been, attraction, interest, love. The word made her cheeks flare and her heart beat erratically. If only she’d noticed before everything, if only she’d noticed along with everything else. That on top of all of that was the pain buried deep inside, shining only momentarily behind her eyes every once in awhile._

A surprise trip to Lena’s office at midnight found Kara stunned and frozen. Lena was crying on the floor.

“Lena?” As Kara got closer she could smell the alcohol pouring off of her. She was absolutely wasted.

“Kara! I haven’t seen you in so long. What has it been? 3 hours?” Lena had laughed erratically, too hard, as though she was trying to compensate with a pathetic attempt at a joke.

“Lena are you okay?”

“I’m just peachy! Look!” She held up a near empty bottle of scotch. “I’m just spending time with my other best friend.” Lena winked and broke off in giggles.

Kara frowned and reached for the bottle, only for Lena to pull it out of reach. “Lena. Give me the bottle.”

“Nuh uh. I’m not finished yet.” Lena had pouted then, bottom lip jutted out and emerald eyes wide. God, if this is what Alex went through every time she pouted she felt sorry for her sister. Maybe she could lay off the puppy eyes for awhile. “Why do you always spend so much time with Supergirl? Is she your special friend?” Lena put stress on the word special. She had caught Kara off guard, and it showed as the blonde began to sputter.

“Of course not. She’s not my type.”

“Ah. What is your type the, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asked, looking up at her through her lashes.

“If you can remember this conversation tomorrow, I’ll let you know.” Kara pulled her to her feet gently, and with a burst of superspeed had the bottle of scotch back in the liquor cabinet across the room in seconds.

“Wow you’re fast. Wow I’m drunk.” Lena giggled to herself.

“Let’s get you home, how does that sound?” Kara slipped a hand around Lena’s waist and began to lead her to the door.

“But Kara, I don’t wanna!” Lena whined. She leaned heavily against her best friend, trying to slow her down with her dead weight. Kara shook her head and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style. “Wow you’re strong.” Lena’s hand gripped at her bicep. “And you’re really buff. Who would have known…” Lena leaned against her chest and her eyes fluttered. She was asleep before Kara could get the elevator doors closed and headed to the lobby. When they reached the lobby, Kara had the man at the front desk call Lena’s driver.

She’d set the other woman gently in the back seat of a black town car. “Make sure she gets to her apartment safe. Or else.” A few threats and a promise from the driver, Tobius, to get Lena home safely later the CEO was headed home. Unknown to both occupants of the car, Supergirl was following, flying high above to keep watch.

The next day Kara went to Lena’s office to check on her. She didn’t ask directly, but she could tell the other woman hadn’t remembered the night before. It wasn’t the last time it happened.

_Stupid stupid, worst friend ever. She better be alright or- Kara grunted and shook her head, willing herself to go faster. What kind of person was she that she couldn’t have spared a moment for her friend in her time of need?_

The Daxamite invasion and subsequent banishment of all Daxamites from Earth had taken a hard toll on Kara. Mon-El, whom she thought she had loved, had to leave her. And she was alone once again. Not alone, you had her. It had been two months since everything had gone down. Two months where Kara had shut herself away from the one person that needed her, her not Supergirl, more than anything. It had been the biggest mistake of her life.

A week after everything, after she’d lost Mon-El. The tears in her heart were healing, but she still couldn’t look at Lena’s caller ID without a flash of pain. She knew she’d agreed, Lena had even tried to convince Supergirl not to do it for this exact reason, but it had to be done. Blaming Lena just made it easier, if barely. Countless missed texts and calls. Then two weeks hit. Nothing. After the first month, Kara had texted Lena asking to talk. No reply. No answer to her calls, no replies to her texts no matter how many she sent. All the apologies in the world couldn’t seem to make it better.

She’d tried to go to Lena’s office, to explain, but Jess had barred her from the doors, stating very clearly, “Miss Luthor has asked not to be disturbed. By _anyone_ and that includes _you,_ _Miss_ Danvers.” The pure hatred and anger in her voice had been enough to push Kara to retreat. She didn’t even make it to the elevator the other times she tried. Security had stopped her, at the order of Jess no doubt. Even when she tried to appear as supergirl, she found the windows had been tinted and lined with led. She couldn’t see inside super vision or no. The door was always locked. She respected Lena enough to not use her super strength to get in.

_You should have tried harder. You should have been there for her when you had the chance._

When she’d received the call from her sister, she’d been sulking at home, alone.

“What do you want Alex?” She’d asked, irritated her solitude had been interrupted.

“I know you really don’t want to talk to anyone right now and I respect that, but Lena’s on her balcony about to jump off and I don’t think we can make it on time.” The wail of a siren in the background and her sister yelling to go faster barely registered in Kara’s mind. Her blood ran cold. The phone fell from her hand and in an instant she was changed, racing towards L-Corp like a bat out of hell.

That’s where she found herself now, coming up on the large building and gaining speed, pushing as fast as she could. She’d broken the sound barrier at least 3 times, but what did it matter when her best friend was about to do something terrifying. She slammed to a halt a few feet away from Lena, heart dropping when their eyes met and she saw nothing but dark indifference.

“What the hell do you want?” Lena’s voice was rough. She was sitting on the railing, legs dangling over to the 300+ foot drop. She chugged the remainder of whatever alcohol she was holding and flung the empty bottle against her tinted windows. The bottle shattered without a scratch to the larger glass, shards flying in every direction. There looked to be a couple other shattered bottles below where she’d thrown it.

“Lena, please, talk to me.” Lena barked a laugh and stood on wobbling legs, holding out a hand when Kara made to move closer.

“Don’t you dare get any closer. Now you want to talk? How laughable.” Her eyes held no mirth as she barked a laugh.

“I tried to talk to you Lena, I stopped by numerous times.”

“Spare me, Kara.” When her eyes widened Lena seemed to grow angrier. “Really? You thought I wouldn’t figure it out? I’m a certified genius, Kara. A ponytail and glasses aren’t going to fool me.” Kara barely got her mouth open before Lena interrupted again. “And no, I haven’t told anyone. Unlike someone, I’m loyal to my friends.” Her voice broke on the word _friends_ , her face scrunching into one of pain.

“Lena, I don’t care about that. Please, please just step away from the railing and we can talk this out. I’m sorry, okay? I was a horrible friend, and I’ll be better I promise, just please…” Lena sobered up quickly, face going blank as she stared her friend in the eyes.

“I called, and I texted, and I waited for something. Anything. I understand you loved _him_ ,” She practically spit out the word. “But I thought we were friends. I thought you actually cared about me.” Tears began sliding down her face and she wiped at them angrily. “Guess I was wrong again.”

“No Lena!” The shout took them both by surprise. “I do care about you. You’re my best friend. I was just too selfish to think about what it would do to you and I’m sorry. But don’t you ever doubt I care about you. I love you, dammit! Why can’t you see that!?” Kara didn’t realize she’d started crying too until she felt something drip onto her closed fist.

“Shutting me out was enough. But mocking me?” Lena fell apart. She looked nothing like the woman she was merely weeks ago. She was broken, and Kara’s heart broke at the knowledge that it was _her fault_. “I always thought you might return my affections, even when you were with-” Lena took a deep breath. “But to mock me now?”

Silence hung between them. Kara could hear the boots of police and Alex on the stairs, closing in fast. She just had to hold out for a few more minutes, a few more precious seconds.

“Lena, please, I-”

“Save it. I wish I could say it’s been a pleasure.” Kara had time to sputter before Lena was leaning, falling off the side.

“ _NO_.” Kara dove after her. She didn’t make it far, a smaller fall than the assassination attempt on her life all those months ago, but Kara still clung to her like she’d almost hit the ground. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her as tightly to herself as she dared. She slowed them gently, and when she knew Lena was safe she began to fly them away from the building. “I have her Alex. Stand down.” Kara said before turning her comm off. Hopefully her sister would leave them alone until she called.

“Why, _why?_ ” Lena sobbed into her shoulder, beating her fists uselessly against Kara’s arms. Kara’s heart broke, and she gripped just a bit tighter as she flew them towards safety. Towards home.


End file.
